myharrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Billy Delacour
Billy is the oldest son son and second oldest child of Bill and Fleur. First book In the first book Billy was age 10-11. He was not old enough to attend to Hogwarts. He was first mentioned when he was scolded by his mother for throwing around wands in Ollivander’s wand shop. He then was waiting for his sister to return for the holidays with his family at kings cross station. He was also at the holiday party with his family the night Lily was attacked. He went to Hogwarts for safe keeping with his younger siblings and cousins. When the holidays ended he was brought to a safe house in the ministry of magic with his younger siblings and cousins. He was then waiting for Ali to return from Hogwarts when the school year ended with his family. The last time he was mentioned was at the grave yard. He was holding hands with Ali and his younger sister Nina. Book 2 In book 2 Billy was 11 and a first year student at Hogwarts School. He first appeared in his bedroom when his sister woke up and gave him his letter. He then read the letter out loud to his sister. In Diagon alley Billy appeared in his mother's wand shop. He had just gotten his first wand. He then left with his sister, cousins and Olivia to buy the rest of his school supplies. On the train Billy sat with his sister, cousins and Olivia. He was introduced to Sunny who also sat with them. At Hogwarts Billy went to the castle with Hagrid and the other first years to the great hall. Billy was the third to get sorted. He was put in Griffandore because of his sense of adventure, and loyalty. After the meal, Billy followed the prefects and other first years to the common room. Billy was at the lake when Jane and Nutcracker had the duel with James and Olivia. He had been talking about his first day of classes. Billy had been sitting with James when he informed them Umbridge was plotting. It was Billy who asked him what the bad news was. It was also Billy who asked Rebecca if the archway of death was still in the department of mysteries. Billy was sitting with James and the others on the train, when they were going home for Christmas. He was then at the Potter house during the holidays when Umbridge was killed. Billy got obsessed with Nutcracker when was sure that he was up to something after seeing him on his own without Jane. Billy followed Nutcracker everywhere no matter what he was told. He spent an hour in a tree spying on him at the lake. He was caught out of bed after hours twice by Hermione. He skipped class and followed Nutcracker to the library, where he got busted for skipping class by Hermione. He finally received a howler from his mum which embarrassed him enough to make him let the Nutcracker thing go. When Swan left the great hall after her food was turned into slugs, Billy went with the others to check on her. When Swan was being beaten up Billy had been on the walk. When Billy went on another walk to the lake with his friends, sister and cousins and Nutcracker came along Billy had his wand at the ready. Billy's last appearance was at the tribute, which he took part in. Book 3 In book 3 Billy was 12-13 years old, and a second year Griffandore at Hogwarts. Billy first appeared at home eating at the table. He then ripped open his letter when his mother came into the room. He was then in the wand shop, however he was not directly mentioned. He then went with the others to buy the rest of his school supplies, he wasn't directly mentioned during this either. Billy was at kings cross station with James. When it was time to board the train he said goodbye to his family then boarded the train with James and the others. He was then in the great hall during the sorting watching Nina get sorted. In Early December Billy and the others decided to go visit Moaning Myrtle. However during the visit, Billy saw the snake through Myrtle and was petrified. When he was found he was brought to the hospital wing. A few days before Christmas break, Billy was unpetrified. Billy went with the others who had just been unpetrified to the great hall. There he was hugged by all his friends. With permission from Hermione, Billy stayed up all night with the others in the Griffandore common room talking. He went home for the Christmas holidays, and went to the Potter's Christmas party. There, when the kids had to stand in a line So Hermione could figure out who broke the chandelier, Billy was declared innocent right away. When they returned to Hogwarts, Billy walked into the common room and asked what was going on. He was informed by the others James had just admitted to kissing Sunny. Billy was at the tribute and then at the Restaurant. Book 4 In book 4 Billy was 13-14 years old and a third year Griffandore at Hogwarts. He first appeared at home when he almost knocked down his parents racing to the front door with 3 of his siblings. Billy then appeared at Kings cross station and boarded the train. On the train ride to Hogwarts Billy sat in an compartment with Ali, Abby, Nina, Molly and Swan. Then at Hogwarts he was in the great hall at the Griffandore table watching the sorting.